haempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth of China
=General Background= China, officially the Commonwealth of China (COC), Governed by the Capitalizt Party of China, the state exercises jurisdiction over 144 provinces, ten autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and the special administrative regions of Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau. =History= China emerged as one of the world's first civilizations, in the fertile basin of the Yellow River in the North China Plain. For millennia, China's political system was based on hereditary monarchies, or dynasties, beginning with the semi-legendary Xia dynasty in 21st century BCE. Since then, China has expanded, fractured, and re-unified numerous times. In the 3rd century BCE, the Qin reunited core China and established the first Chinese empire. The succeeding Han dynasty, which ruled from 206 BC until 220 AD, saw some of the most advanced technology at that time, including papermaking and the compass, along with agricultural and medical improvements. The invention of gunpowder and movable type in the Tang dynasty (618–907) and Northern Song (960–1127) completed the Four Great Inventions. Tang culture spread widely in Asia, as the new Silk Route brought traders to as far as Mesopotamia and the Horn of Africa. Dynastic rule ended in 1831 when the nationalist mercantilist entities formed a unified government of their own and overthrew the monarchy and pushed out all foreign mercantilist entities. These national mercantilist entities eventually evolved into 6 all consuming megacorporations which effectively divide the nation up amongst themselves. =Culture= Religion Over the millennia, Chinese civilization has been influenced by various religious movements. The "three teachings", including Confucianism, Taoism, and Buddhism (Chinese Buddhism), historically have a significant role in shaping Chinese culture. Modern China however has adopted a staunch secularism and the government enforces this to an extent, however despite such modern polythiestic religions are somewhat popular. =Education= Education is free and universal within the Commonwealth of China so long as one makes a 10 year contract with one of the ruling megacorps. =Government Structure= The executive government of the Commonwealth of China or what there is of one is lead by a council called the "Unitary Council" which effectively functions like a board of directors of a corporation, each Councilman is the head of their own respective corporation and once every 4 years they elect from amongst themselves a CEO to be the dejure head of the government. Politics The Commonwealth of China is dominated by a single party "the Capitalizt Party of China", though the actual power of the Commonwealth Assembly where in the Commonwealth of China's representative democracy supposedly takes place is effectively non-existent. Political Position Diplomatic Relationships Holy American Empire The Commonwealth of China maintains a friendly relationship with the Holy American Empire, though this usually has historically come to where they avoid getting into each-others affairs. Economy The Commonwealth of China's Economy is wholly dominated by 6 Megacorporations, which in turn are made up of thousands of smaller corporations. Technology The Commonwealth of China is a highly modernized state with advanced aircraft, naval capabilities and its own homebrew line of tanks and infantry weaponry. Category:Nations